When manufacturing meat products made of pork, a good deal of scrap meat results which is difficult to market or which can be sold only at a low price, although the particular meat scraps are high-grade lean meat. Products of this type particularly are meat belly portions, remnants of ham and pork shoulder, and other parts in which meat pieces are cut when making or preparing ham, shoulder or other pork products. It is difficult to make sausages or cold-cut products from such meat scraps, since these meat products contain bone, are difficult to be handled, and result in meat pieces of varying fiber orientation.